The conventional large umbrellas like the garden or beach umbrellas are often designed with a rocking handle fixed on the central rod to rotate and roll up one end of the pull cord with its other end connected by a guide wheel to the lower nest to make the lower nest, due to the tension of the pull cord, gradually move toward the upper end of the central rod so as to open the umbrella fabric, and also to drive the direction-bending device, thereby achieving the umbrella opening and the direction-bending object.
This conventional design to use the pull cord to pull the lower nest always has some defects and is unsuitable, for instance, when the rotary rocking handle makes the umbrella top open, as the downward pressure of the umbrella top and plurality of ribs often makes the pull cord connected between the lower nest and the rocking handle bear a very high pull force; further, when the lower nest makes the umbrella top open and continuously drives the direction-bending device, the decreased pressure makes the pull force of the pull cord immediately reduced, and unstable changes of the pull force of the pull cord cause the users many inconveniences during their rotating the rocking handle, or even the uneven pull force makes the pull cord to break or slip off from the guide wheel, or crisscrossly wind on the takeup spool, all of which constitute the unconquerable troubles to the conventional large umbrellas.
In the composition and assembly operations of the overall integral umbrellas the pull cord goes from the takeup spool on the one end of the rocking handle via the inner part of the central rod and the guide wheel and then is connected to the lower nest, and evidently the procedures are complicated and cannot be automated for manufacture; so the labor and indirect costs are relatively increased.
The invention serves to alleviate the said defects of the conventional large umbrellas to open the umbrellas by the pull cord windings and the direction-bending means, by providing a pull cordless umbrella top opening device that does not contain any components such as a guide wheel in connection with the pull cord or a take-up spool to roll up the pull cord; therefore, its overall construction is even more simplified by at least eliminating the above-said pull cord and its allied components, and even becoming simpler and faster to produce during the assembly operation, and the labor and indirect costs can thus be greatly lowered.
As this invention does not use a pull cord, unlike the conventional umbrellas, no problems such as easy breakages of the pull cord, slip-off of the pull cord from the guide wheel, and the crisscross windings of the pull cord will take place.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide that practically the rocking handle is used by the rotary way to drive the lower nest moving up to open the umbrella top, thus in its use, the internal change of the umbrella will not adversely affect the users' habit to employ the umbrella.
A further feature of this invention is to provide a drive rocking handle which can be removed from the central rod of the umbrella to select, use and open the umbrella top or to select the means to drive the numerous direction-bending umbrella structure, so this unfixed-type rocking handling achieves the simple, conveniente umbrella-opening actions and direction-bending actions.
Other features of this invention may be understandable from the following detailed description and the drawings.